Mr Sandman Bring Me a Dream
by TudorTime
Summary: It's late. All Lizzie wants to do is sleep. Sorry Lizzie. You aren't that lucky. *FINISHED!*
1. Lullaby and Goodnight

Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. That's it. Nothing.   
  
Lizzie laid down on her bed. It was one in the morning and she was completely wiped. She had been working on the Save Hillridge Community Library project all day, and had volleyball practice. She also had a history project due for Mr. Digg tomorrow. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie honey, wake up!" Mrs. McGuire shook Lizzie's shoulder. "Yeah?" She moaned. "School, eight o'clock." Mrs. McGuire continued to shake her. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She replied. "Good, now hurry up. I made your favorite breakfast, shredded wheat and raspberries." Mrs. McGuire walked out of the room. Lizzie starred at her mom. "I don't like shredded wheat and raspberries!" She thought aloud. She stumbled out of bed and stood in front of her closet. "What to wear, what to wear." She though to herself. She finally decided on a sky blue shirt and red pants. "It works." She walked to the bathroom to do her hair. She combed it and styled it in curls and headed downstairs to eat whatever her mother had made. Matt sat at the table. His hair was combed to the side, he wore a collared shirt, and his Dockers had been neatly ironed. "What's wrong with you, dork face?" She asked as she sat down. "Nothing, why sister?" He asked. "I don't know, you don't look like your self." She replied. "Should I change? You don't like this?" He asked. "No, it's okay. It actually looks nice." She told him. Matt beamed. Mrs. McGuire walked over to the table. "Here you go kids, cold pizza and strawberry shakes." She set the plates and cups on the table. Lizzie looked at her mother. "Uh, mom? What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing Lizzie, why do you ask?" Her mother replied. Lizzie just shook her head as she sucked down her strawberry milkshake. "Where's dad?" She asked. "Your father is in Nepal. He's showing his company's new product." Her mother replied. Lizzie shook her head. "Mom, dad doesn't work for a company." "Yes, Lizzie, he does. Stop acting so silly." Lizzie made a face and got up from the table. "I'm going to school, maybe things are more normal there." She headed out the door. Larry Tudgemen was sitting on the front stoop. "Um, Larry? What are you doing at my house?" She asked. Larry stood up. "Liz, we always walk to school together." "Huh?" She stared at him. "Yeah, we need to go meet Claire now. Hurry up!" Lizzie rolled her eyes but decided to follow him. "So, thinking about asking Gordo to the Winter Festival Dance?" Larry asked. Lizzie looked at him. "Gordo?" She asked. Larry nodded. "The whole school knows you love him. You have guts though, I mean he usually goes with Veruca. You know how Veruca is, total bitch!" Larry laughed at himself. Lizzie starred at him. "Well Gordo is the most popular guy at Hillridge. Everyone knows that. Veruca is the most popular girl. The most popular only go with the most popular. That's the way of life." Larry continued. "Gordo and Veruca? The most popular? What about Kate? Or Ethan?" Lizzie asked. "Kate and Ethan? Those losers. We don't even talk to them Lizzie. They are the biggest dorks!" Larry exclaimed. Lizzie was in shock. What was going on. The world was completely messed up. "Where's Miranda?" Lizzie asked. "You mean Miranda the head cheerleader? She's friends with Gordo and Veruca of course." Larry replied. The two walked in silence until they reached the Miller house. Claire was standing on the driveway. Strangely enough she was dressed a little like Miranda. "Hi guys!" She exclaimed as she walked to join them. "Oh my GOD Lizzie! I have to tell you this! Gordo, talked to me yesterday!" Claire shrieked. Lizzie just smiled at her. "Aren't you happy Lizzie?" Claire asked. "Yeah, yeah! That is so awesome!" Lizzie played along. Claire smiled. Larry shook his head. "Girls." He mumbled. The three reached Hillridge Junior High at about 7:45. When they walked in the door, Miranda and Veruca were standing there. "If it's not the three DUH-migos." Veruca said snottily. Miranda just stood there looking smug. "Hello, Veruca." Claire replied. Larry walked off down the hall to his locker. Claire just pulled Lizzie away from Veruca and Miranda. "Liz, don't associate with those bitches." Claire told Lizzie. Lizzie just nodded. She headed to her locker. Ethan's was right next to her. "Hello Lizzie!" He said cheerfully. "Um, hi Ethan." She replied. "Um, Lizzie, would you like to go to the Elfin Lords convention with me?" Ethan asked. Lizzie raised her eyebrow. Claire saw what was happening and ran over. She grabbed Lizzie's hand. "Lizzie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered into Lizzie's ear. "Um, Ethan was asking me out." Lizzie replied. "Ethan? You talk to that loser?" Claire hissed into her ear. "Um, yeah." Lizzie replied. "Well don't." Claire told her. Lizzie rubbed her head. This day was crazy and she needed some aspirin. 


	2. Cold Pizza and Larry

Lizzie followed Claire into Mr. Digg's class. Only the person standing there wasn't Mr. Digg. "Good morning students." A harsh looking woman with a slicked backed bun perched on her head called. The kids took their seats. "Today, we will be discussing the life cycle of a monarch." The woman reported. Lizzie leaned over to Claire. "Um, Claire? What class is this, and who is that?" She asked. Claire stared back at her. "Um, Lizzie, this is science class and that's Miss Tate. Where have you been all year?" Claire replied. Lizzie just shook her head and leaned back into her seat. "Now can anybody tell me anything about the monarch?" Miss Tate asked, "How about you Mr. Gordon?" Gordo looked up at her. "That's easy, they fly!" He exclaimed. Miss Tate shook her head. "Go ahead Mr. Tudgemen." Larry proceeded to explain the life cycle of the monarch and the class tried to comprehend. After an excruciating hour the bell rang and Lizzie jumped up, desperate to leave. Gordo walked up to her. "Hey." He said. Lizzie nodded. "Hi." Claire walked up behind Lizzie and jabbed her. "Ask him out!" She hissed into Lizzie's ears. Lizzie sighed. "Gordo?" She asked. "Yeah?" "Would you like to go to the Winter Festival Dance with me?" Gordo shook his head. "No can do. Veruca already asked." He walked away. Claire sighed. "Stupid popular people! Don't worry, Gordo deserves Veruca." The girls walked out of the class. Larry met up with them. "Sorry about that." He told her. Lizzie stared at him. "Larry, it just happened. How did you know about it?" She asked. "Oh, Gordo told me." He replied. Lizzie just shook her head and walked to her locker. Ethan was standing there. "So, what's your answer?" He asked. "Um, sure." She replied. "Great, pick you up at 7:00." "Okay." Ethan grinned and walked off. "This is really going to hurt your social life." Claire told her as she passed to the next class.   
  
Mr. Digg was in the room this time. Except it was supposed to be Mr. Escobar's room. Lizzie sat down. Mr. Digg looked different. His hair was slicked in a comb over, he had large rimmed glassed and was wearing a suit. "Hello Lizzie." He called as she walked into the room. "Hey Mr. Digg!" She called back, "Loving the new look!" She lied. He looked puzzled. Lizzie took a seat next to Miranda. "Um, what are you doing?" Miranda asked. "Sitting?" Lizzie replied. "That's Veruca's seat." Miranda informed. "Yeah, so?" Lizzie asked. "That means you can't sit here." Miranda replied. "Fine! I thought we were friends!" Lizzie shouted and went to find another seat. Miranda rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Gordo. "Lizzie! Lizzie!" She heard a small voice calling. She turned around. "There's a seat here." Kate pointed next to her. 'Kate? Being nice? Wow!' She thought to herself as she went to sit down. "Wow! You're the first person to actually sit by me. Except Ethan." She added. Lizzie just smiled. "Class, today we are discussing poetry." Mr. Digg reported and started writing a haiku on the board. Lizzie turned around. Ethan was starring at her. "Um Ethan?" She asked. He shook his head. "Yeah?" He asked. "Could you stop starring at me?" "Oh, sorry!" He blushed. The bell eventually rang and Lizzie went through the torture of three more classes. Finally it was lunch and Lizzie sat down at her usual table. "Hey!" Claire called as she plopped down across from Lizzie. "Hey." Lizzie replied. She reached into her lunch bag and found more cold pizza. "Want this?" She asked Claire. Claire shook her head. "No, I'm trying to look good for him." She pointed to a tall boy with wavy brown hair. "Who's that?" Lizzie asked. "Just the hottest guy since Gordo, Chris Thompson." Claire sighed. "Never heard of him." Lizzie replied. "Oh, well he's really hot, and he likes me! I think we're going to the Winter Festival Dance together." Claire beamed. Lizzie just starred down at her pizza. "So, do you think Larry will ask you?" A voice from behind Lizzie asked. Lizzie turned around. Veruca and Miranda were standing there. "What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked. "Well...it's so obvious Lizzie." Veruca stated. "What? What's so obvious?" Lizzie asked. Veruca glanced at Miranda. "That Larry likes you!" Veruca told her. "What? Larry! NO!" Lizzie shouted. Veruca just shrugged and walked away. Lizzie turned back around. Claire was twirling her hair and starring at the table. "What? What's wrong?" Lizzie asked her. "Um, Liz? Look to your left." Claire replied. Larry had thrown his lunch on the table and was stamping down the hall.   
  
Okay, end of chapter two. I am almost done with Lanny Boy. Don't worry. Please review. 


	3. What Were You Thinking?

"Larry! Larry where are you?" Lizzie shouted through the halls. She finally found Larry sitting on the bleachers in the gym. "Larry, I'm really sorry," She sat down next to him, "It's nothing against you, you're my...um...my best friend! I just don't like you the way you like me." She patted his hand. He looked at her. "I hate Veruca." "Yeah, I can see why you do." Lizzie replied. Larry smiled. "So you really don't like me?" He asked. Lizzie sighed. "No, not the way you want." Larry nodded. "I guess I'll have to ask Andie." Lizzie's eyes grew wide. "Andie? As in the sevy?" She blurted out. Larry nodded. "Yeah, she's not that bad. I mean she totally ditched me because I was short, but now I think we like each other. Oh! There she is now! Bye!" Larry stood up and walked to Andie. Lizzie just stared after him. This was her life, kind of. She got up to go and found herself face to face with Kate. "Um, hi Kate!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Hi, um, Lizzie? Can we talk?" Kate asked. "Um, sure...sit down." Lizzie told her. They sat down. "What's up?" She asked. "Well," Kate started, " It's about you and Ethan." Lizzie nodded, "Yeah?" "Well, I like Ethan. I have ever since I moved here." Kate told her. "Yeah?" Lizzie asked. "Well, um, could you maybe call it off with him, so I could ask him?" Kate asked. Lizzie was flabbergasted. She had always wanted to go with Ethan. Even if he wasn't popular. At least he was smart now. She should be going with him. "Um, Kate? I want to go with Ethan." Lizzie told her. Now it was Kate's turn to be flabbergasted. "No one wants to go out with Ethan! Except me!" Kate exclaimed. "Sorry, Kate. He asked me first." Lizzie replied and got up to walk away. When she looked back Kate was crying. All of the sudden Lizzie felt something she didn't feel all that often. She walked back. "Kate, I'm sorry. I'll call if off." Kate looked up. "Really? Oh my GOD Lizzie! You are the best!" Kate got up and threw her arms around Lizzie. "Thanks!" She called and ran off. Lizzie sighed. Her only chance at Ethan. Ruined. And she gave it to the girl who already had him.   
  
Claire was saving her seat. Mr. Escobar was teaching this class. He was wearing dark pants, a dark shirt and dark glasses. He looked like a beatnik. "Welcome, cool cats." He greeted them in a mellow voice. Lizzie was used to her teachers behaving like different people and was totally prepared for a strange class. "I have your tests from yesterday. And let me say, there were some groovy scores. Ethan, my man, top marks, again! You too Larry! Gourd man, need some work, Liz? Perfection..." Lizzie stared at her test. An A. "Wow!" Claire exclaimed next to her. Lizzie looked at her test. A matching A. "Good Job!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You too!" Claire answered back. "Psst!" Lizzie looked behind her. A prim, proper looking girl was sitting there. "Did those notes I gave you help?" The girl asked. Lizzie looked at her face. "Angel?" She asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm Angel. Did those notes help? Man, I studied forever last night." Lizzie was dumbfounded. Angel wasn't exactly that smart. She certainly didn't study. I mean she had to cheat off Lizzie last year. Lizzie nodded and turned to Claire. "Um, what's wrong with Angel?" She asked. "Angel? What do you mean? She's always like that." Claire replied. Lizzie forced herself through Mr. Escobar's class. She couldn't wait to go home, get into bed and for the world to be normal.   
  
When school finally ended, Lizzie, Claire and Larry started off down the street together. "So, Claire, how are things going with Chris?" Larry asked. "Oh! He has a date already. So Carter McNeil asked me. And I said yes. How about you? Andie said yes?" Claire asked. Larry nodded. "Of course. I knew she would. She loves me." Larry replied. Claire shoved him. "What about you Liz? You aren't going with Ethan are you?" Claire grimaced. Lizzie shook her head. "No. I even cancelled the date I had with him tonight." "Why?" "Well, Kate was really sad because she likes Ethan." "Kate and Ethan are perfect for each other." "I know, I just really like Ethan." The three walked in silence until they reached Claire's house. "Adios!" She called and walked away. Larry and Lizzie continued to walked. "Are you mad?" Lizzie asked. "No, I'm over it. I mean I have Andie." Larry replied. Lizzie nodded. "Look, Larry, I really like you, I mean a lot, but..." Larry kissed her. "Larry!" She yelled. 


	4. Wake Up Sleepyhead!

"What was that for?" Lizzie shouted. "I'm so sorry, I am, really." Larry exclaimed. Lizzie shook her head. "It's okay. Really it is." Larry looked at her. "Ugh, it was just eating me up. I like you so much and I can't do anything about it." He exclaimed. Lizzie nodded. "I'm sorry. You're a really nice guy. But, this isn't reality." "What?" "Reality. This is all some crazy nightmare I'm having." "Huh?" "Yeah, in reality, you are a dork." "WHAT?" "Well, I mean you are like Ethan." "That's a nice thing to say..." "Yeah, Claire is supposed to be the head cheerleader, Veruca is like Kate, Miranda and Gordo are my best friends, and Kate and Ethan rule the school." "WHAT? Liz? Are you okay?" She nodded. "Of course. This is all a dream. I'm going to bed now. Later!" She walked to her house and shut the door. Larry looked at his watch. It was four o'clock. "Man, that girl is crazy!" He exclaimed and walked off.   
  
"Hello dear!" Jo called from her relaxed position on the couch. She was watching reruns of General Hospital and eating ice cream. "Hi mom." Lizzie replied and made a bee line to her room. Matt was sitting on the floor doing his homework. "Hello, Elizabeth." He greeted. "Um, hi. Now get out! I have to go to sleep." She shouted. "Oh! Dear, I'm so sorry. Would you like a glass of warm milk before you settle in?" He asked. "No, just get out." She told him. "Okay, well, sweet dreams." He walked out of the room. Lizzie got into her bed. She tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. "Okay, count sheep...one, two, three, four...one hundred and six. Okay this isn't working." She sat up. Her sound soother. She turned it on. The crashing of the waves started and she settled back down. An hour later she was still staring at her ceiling. All of the sudden Matt walked in. "Still not asleep?" He asked. "Yeah, I've tried everything too. Counting sheep, my sound soother!" She replied. "You know that never works for you Elizabeth!" He exclaimed. "What?" She asked. "Yeah, you know. You've always got to listen to Enya, or else you're up for hours!" He told her. He walked over and flipped on her boom box. Sure enough Enya started playing. Matt walked out the door. All of the sudden Lizzie was overcome with sleep and was snoring in no time.  
  
"Come on! Breakfast is on the table!" Her mother's voice awoke her. "What is it? Cold pizza? Or shreded wheat?" She asked. Her mother made a face. "No, it's Cheerios and orange juice. Now hurry up!" Her mother walked out the room. "I'm awake!" Lizzie exclaimed. She ran into her brother's room. "GET OUT!" He screamed. "YES!" She yelled. She got dressed and ate her breakfast. She walked onto her porch. The bus was at the bus stop. "Thank goodness!" She yelled as she ran for it. When she got on the bus, Miranda was saving her seat. "What's up?" Miranda asked. "Oh my GOD, I had the weirdest dream..." Lizzie replied  
  
Okay, I hope y'all liked that story. It was interesting...I think... Also I guess it needs a disclaimer: I own nothing... 


End file.
